jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight's Adventures Series
An upcoming Adventure series to be created by Twilight Sparkle on YouTube. It is currently titled "The Rainbooms' Adventures Series". Members * Twilight Sparkle (EG) (Leader) * Applejack (EG) * Fluttershy (EG) * Rainbow Dash (EG) * Rarity (EG) * Pinkie Pie (EG) * Spike (EG) * Sunset Shimmer * Sci-Twi * Frankie Stein * Clawdeen Wolf Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls.png|Team Leader Rainbow Dash in Equestria Girls.png Applejack Equestria Girls.png Fluttershy in Equestria Girls.png Rarity in Equestria Girls.png Pinkie Pie in Equestria Girls.png Spike as a Dog.jpg Sunset Shimmer claps to the beat EG2.png Omi.png 250px-Raimundo.png 250px-Kimiko.png 250px-Clay.png 3215967287 1 4 Vn3nKrIK.jpg Dojo.png Grimm.gif Title-wander-character.png Sylvia.png Jakey human.gif Kayley.png Mavis.jpg 6247123309 c28a9a8325.jpg Drix osmosis jones 9.jpg Monster High Frankie Stein 3.png Profile art - Draculaura.jpg Profile art - Clawdeen Wolf.jpg Gru.jpg Images Skunk.jpg Image Kyle Akers.jpg MIB - Godzilla.png Ea1 d4ea5dacff.jpg 1 Spidey Comicon scaled 600.jpg Character-nova.jpg|Nova character-powerman.jpg|Power Man character-ironfist.jpg|Iron Fist Character-whitetiger.jpg|White Tiger 1890224-character large 332x363 dudley.jpg Character large 332x363 kitty.jpg * Draculaura * Danny Cat * Godzilla (MIB) * Grim * Gru * Jake Long * Kayley * Kyle Akers * Omi * Raimundo Pedrosa * Kimiko Tohomiko * Clay Bailey * Dojo * Ping-Pong * Mavis * Blythe Baxter * Osmosis Jones * Drix * Skunk * Spider Man * Nova * Power Man * Iron Fist * White Tiger * Wander * Sylvia * Dudley Puppy * Kitty Katswell * Bing Bong * Mordecai * Rigby * Dean Cadance * Sunny Flare * Sugarcoat * Sour Sweet * Lemon Zest * Indigo Zap * Star Butterfly * Billy * Mandy * Po * Master Shifu * Tigress * Crane * Mantis * Viper * Monkey * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Red * Chuck * Bomb * Alex * Marty * Mighty Eagle * Samus Aran * Marcus Damon * Yoshino Fujieda * Lyra Heartstrings (EG) * Sweetie Drops (EG) * Rodan * Rex Salazar * John-117 * Gloriosa Daisy * Timber Spruce * Venom * Black Cat * Silver Sable * Artemis Crock Honorary Members * Villains: * Anubis the God of Death (deceased) * Green Goblin * Midnight Sparkle (deceased) * Principal Abacus Cinch * Adagio Dazzle * Aria Blaze * Sonata Dusk * Juniper Montage * Gaia Everfree * Filthy Rich (EG) * Kingpin * Carnage * Doctor Octopus * Chase Young * Shadow (Xiaolin Chronicles) * Wuya * Hannibal Roy Bean * Set the God of Chaos * Nephthys the Goddess of Lamentation * The Chameleon * Turbo * Dr. Nefarious﻿ * Scroop * Aku * Queen Chrysalis * Tirek * Cozy Glow * Lord Dominator * Drago Bludvist * Drago's Bewilderbeast * Master Xehanort * Vanitas * Young Xehanort * Ansem the Seeker of Darkness * Xemnas * Xigbar * Saix * Shredder * Slade * Baboon * Dragon (Skunk Fu!) * Darth Sidious * General Grievous * Brron, Mad King of Dark World * King Ghidorah * Bela * Kylo Ren * Bill Cipher * Thanos (deceased) List of Adventures Season 1: Friendship is Magic! *Twilight's Beginning of Equestria Girls *Twilight's Adventures of Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks *Twilight meets Aladdin *Twilight meets The Little Mermaid *Twilight meets Beauty and The Beast *Twilight meets The Lion King *Twilight listens the story of The Amazing Spider-Man *Twilight meets Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs *Twilight meets Bambi *Twilight meets Peter Pan *Twilight meets Cinderella *Twilight meets Sleeping Beauty *Twilight meets Pinocchio *Twilight's Adventures of Fantasia *Twilight meets Dumbo *Twilight and the Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Twilight's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland *Twilight meets Lady and The Tramp *Twilight meets One Hundred and One Dalmatians *Twilight's Adventures of The Sword in The Stone *Twilight's Adventures of The Jungle Book *Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of The Black Cauldron *Twilight meets Pocahontas *Twilight meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Twilight's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective *Twilight meets The Aristocats *Twilight meets Robin Hood *Twilight and The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Twilight joins The Rescuers *Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of The Rescuers: Down Under *Twilight meets The Fox and The Hound *Twilight meets Oliver and Company *Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas *Twilight's Adventures of Ferngully: The Last Rainforest *Twilight meets Thumbelina *Twilight in Cool World *Twilight and The Return of Jafar *Twilight's Adventures of Aladdin and The King of Thieves *Twilight's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *Twilight's Adventures of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to The Sea *Twilight meets Hercules *Twilight and Kyle meets Mulan *Twilight meets Tarzan *Twilight's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove *Twilight's Adventures of Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Twilight meets Lilo and Stitch *Twilight goes to Treasure Planet *Twilight meets Brother Bear *Twilight's Adventures of Home on The Range *Twilight finds out Who Framed Roger Rabbit? *Twilight's Adventures of Space Jam *Twilight meets Anastasia *Twilight's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance *Twilight meets The Thief and The Cobbler *Twilight's Adventures of Epic *Twilight's Adventures of Beauty and The Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Twilight's Adventures of Beauty and The Beast: Belle's Magical World *Twilight meets The Prince and The Pauper *Twilight's Adventures of Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Twilight's Adventures of Fantasmic! *Twilight's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland (2010 version) *Twilight's Adventures of Godzilla: Final Wars *Twilight's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts *Twilight's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Twilight's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 2 (Season finale) Season 2: The New Universe *Twilight's Adventures of Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace *Twilight learns How to Train Your Dragon *Twilight and Kyle's Quest for Camelot *Twilight and Kyle meets The Swan Princess *Twilight and Kyle meets The Pebble and The Penguin *Twilight goes to Hotel Transylvania *Twilight meets Osmosis Jones *Twilight's Adventures of The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie *Twilight's Adventures of The Amazing Spider-Man 2 *Twilight's Adventures of Despicable Me *Twilight goes to Rio *Twilight's Adventures of Open Season *Twilight's Adventures of Toy Story *Twilight's Adventures of Toy Story 2 *Twilight's Adventures of Toy Story 3 *Twilight's Adventures of Monsters University *Twilight's Adventures of Monsters Inc *Twilight meets The Princess and The Frog *Twilight gets Tangled *Twilight meets Wreck-It Ralph *Twilight in the Ice Age *Twilight's Adventures of Ice Age: The Meltdown *Twilight's Adventures of Ice Age: Dawn of The Dinosaurs *Twilight's Adventures of Ice Age: Continental Drift *Twilight meets Shrek *Twilight's Adventures of Shrek 2 *Twilight's Adventures of Shrek the Third *Twilight's Adventures of Shrek: Forever After *Twilight's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda *Twilight's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 2 *Twilight goes to Madagascar *Twilight's Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Twilight's Adventures of Madagascar: Europe's Most Wanted *Twilight's Adventures of Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of The Clones *Twilight meets Rango *Twilight meets The Incredibles *Twilight's Adventures of Finding Dory *Twiligh and Kyle's Adventures of T.R.O.N. *Twilight and Kyle gets Brave *Twilight meets Puss in Boots *Twilight goes Over the Hedge *Twilight and The Muppets (2011) *Twilight's Adventures of The Simpsons Movie *''Twilight & The Rainbooms' Adventures of X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' *Twilight meets Iron Man *Twilight meets The Incredible Hulk *Twilight's Adventures of Iron Man 2 *Twilight meets Thor *Twilight meets Captain America: The First Avenger *Twilight and Kyle joins The Avengers *Twilight Vs. The Mummy *Twilight's Adventures of Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of The Sith *Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance *Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Rise of The Guardians (Season finale) Season 3: *Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope * Twilight, Kyle and Scooby Doo on Zombie Island * Twilight and Kyle meets The Brave Little Toaster * Twilight, Kyle and The Brave Little Toaster to The Rescue * Twilight, Kyle and The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Dinosaur * Twilight and Kyle meets George of The Jungle * Twilight and Kyle meets The Iron Giant * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Piglet's Big Movie * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of The Mummy Returns * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Batman Beyond: Return of The Joker * Twilight and Kyle meets The Dark Knight * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of The Dark Knight Rises * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Man of Steel * Twilight and Kyle go to Jurassic Park * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Star Wars: Episode I - The Imperium Strikes Back * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Jurassic Park: The Lost World * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Jurassic Park 3 * Twilight and Kyle join Men in Black * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Men in Black II * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Men in Black III * Twilight and Kyle meets The Lorax * Twilight & The Rainbooms' Adventures of X-Men: First Class * Twilight and Kyle get Frozen * Twilight and Kyle join the Ghostbusters * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Ghostbusters II * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Despicable Me 2 * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Rio 2 * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of The Wizard of Oz * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi (Season 3 finale) Season 4: * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Avatar * Twilight and Kyle enters The Black Hole * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of TinTin (2011) * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of The Were-Rabbit * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Megamind: The Button of Doom * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Iron Man 3 * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Thor: The Dark World * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Captain America: The Winter Soldier * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Fun & Fancy Free * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Stitch!: The Movie * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Atlantis: Milo's Return * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Billy and Mandy: Wrath of The Spider Queen * Twilight and Kyle joins Underfist * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls Movie * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix * Twilight & The Rainbooms joins X-Men * Twilight & The Rainbooms' Adventures of XS: X-Men United * Twilight & The Rainbooms' Adventures of X-Men: The Last Stand ''(season finale) Season 5: * Twilight and Kyle meets Mr. Peabody and Sherman * Twilight and Kyle enters The Haunted Mansion * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of The Lego Movie * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Leroy and Stitch * Twilight meets Ghost Rider * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Twilight and Kyle joins Guardians of The Galaxy * Twilight reads The Book of Life * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Big Hero 6 * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Penguins of Madagascar * Twilight and Kyle get Frozen Fever * ''Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Home * Twilight, The Rainbooms & The Wolverine * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Avengers: Age of Ultron * Twilight and Kyle meets Ant-Man * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Inside Out * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Goosebumps * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Hotel Transylvania 2 * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Regular Show: The Movie * Twilight & The Rainbooms' Adventures of X-Men: Days of Future Past * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Equestria Girls: Friendship Games ''(Season finale) Season 6: *Twilight and The Rainbooms' Adventures of Star Wars: The Force Awakens *Twilight and The Rainbooms meets Casper *Twilight and The Rainbooms meets Coraline *Twilight and The Rainbooms' Adventures of The Good Dinosaur *Twilight's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 3 *Twilight and The Rainbooms' Adventures of Zootopia *Twilight and The Rainbooms' Adventures of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice *Twilight and The Rainbooms' Adventures of Captain America: Civil War *''Twilight & The Rainbooms' Adventures of X-Men: Apocalypse *Twilight and The Rainbooms' Adventures of The Angry Birds Movie *Twilight and The Rainbooms' Adventures of Alice Through the Looking Glass *Twilight's Adventures of Finding Dory *Spike's Adventures of The Secret Life of Pets *''Twilight & The Rainbooms meets Deadpool'' *''Twilight's Adventures of Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (season finale) Season 7: The Wrath of Midnight Sparkle *''Twilight and The Rainbooms get Scared Shrekless *''Twilight and The Rainbooms Adventures of Sausage Party'' *''Twilight and The Rainbooms meets Trolls'' *''Twilight and The Rainbooms meets Doctor Strange'' *''Twilight and The Rainbooms meets Moana'' *''Twilight's Adventures of Sing'' *''Twilight and The Rainbooms' Adventures of The Lego Batman Movie'' *''Twilight and The Rainbooms meets The Boss Baby'' *''Twilight and The Rainbooms' Adventures of Guardians of The Galaxy Vol. 2'' *''Twilight and The Rainbooms' Adventures of Spider-Man:Homecoming'' *''Twilight, The Rainbooms & Logan'' *Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of My Little Pony : The Movie *Twilight and Kyle's Adventures Of Coco Season 8: Infinity Saga (Part one) * Season 9: Infinity Saga (Part two) * Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup, Twilight, Courtney & Craig's Storm Adventures of Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * To Be Announced *''Twilight's Adventures of Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance'' *''Twilight & The Rainbooms meets Ferdinand'' *''Twilight & The Rainbooms meets The New Mutants'' 'TV Series *''Twilight and The Rainbooms' Adventures of Xiaolin Showdown'' *''Twilight and The Rainbooms' Adventures of Xiaolin Chronicles'' *''Twilight and The Rainbooms' Adventures of Wander Over Yonder'' *''Twilight and The Rainbooms meets Teen Titans'' *''Twilight and The Rainbooms meets Justice League'' *''Twilight and The Rainbooms meets Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Twilight and The Rainbooms meets The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Twilight and The Rainbooms meets Ben 10'' *''Twilight and The Rainbooms meets Samurai Jack'' *''Twilight and The Rainbooms' Adventures of Gravity Falls'' *''Twilight and The Rainbooms' Adventures of Star Vs. The Forces of Evil'' Songs for the intros of Twilight's Adventures Series *Opening Theme (Equestria Girls; Season 1 - 2) *Rainbow Rocks (Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks; Season 3 - 4) *The Friendship Games (Equestria Girls: Friendship Games; Season 5 - 6) *Legend of Everfree (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree; Season 7) Trivia *Guest stars will be featured in this adventure series. *Midnight will replace Adagio as the main antagonist of the series after ''Twilight's Adventures of Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree.'' '''Gallery kh-gummi-ship.png|The Rainbooms' Gummi Ship Canterlot_High_School_exterior_shot_EG.png|The main location of the Rainbooms from the series; Canterlot High School. Xiaolin_Temple_(XC).jpg|The Rainbooms' training place; The Xiaolin Temple. UNSC_Infinity.jpg|The Rainbooms' second ship during war against The Covenant and Forerunner; UNCS Infinity Category:Adventures Category:Twilight's Adventures series Category:Twilight's Adventures Category:Twilight'sSpaceStar17